Is Draco a Girl?
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: After a fight with his friends Harry escapes to an unused classroom. He is sething when Draco comes into the room. But what is this? Is Draco a Girl? WARNING: small amount of spoilers from the 5th book.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my very first fan fiction so bear with me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor Tower with Hermione. Harry and Ron were attempting to figure out the correct way to make a Drought of Living Death Antidote while Hermione was crocheting on a hat of at least that was what it was suppose to  
  
be. Harry had just gotten back from another detention with Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Stupid women I have to find a way to get back at her." Fumed Harry.  
  
"Harry I don't think that's a good idea I mean look at what she's done to you already." Warned Hermione indicating his hand.  
  
"I think she's right." Ron added.  
  
"Yes but she is still saying that Cedric died of his own stupidity. How can I just sit there and not say anything. Someone might believe it. Then Cedric's death will turn from a tragic murder. To a tragic death because of his own stupidity." Raged Harry.  
  
"Harry no one believes that Cedric died because of being stupid. Umbridge is just trying to get to you." Said Hermione attempting to calm Harry.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, "You don't even defend Cedric when she says stuff like that you just sit there. And would you stop crocheting that stupid.whatever it is."  
  
Hermione look at Harry her eyes full of hurt. "Fine Harry you know what I am going to leave. If you don't want my help then fine." And with that she gathered all her crocheting stuff and stormed up to her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Harry disbelieving. "She was just trying to help. You know what, I am going to my room too. Don't come up until you have calmed down." Ron said as he was gathering his stuff. Within seconds he was out of the Common Room.  
  
"Stupid Hermione. Stupid Ron." Harry said. He looked around him, the Common Room was half-full, considering most were outside enjoying one of the last nice days of the year, that was quickly turning into winter, and decided he didn't want to be around people. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed for the Library. Harry soon found out that the Library was crowded with students studying for some of their end of the term tests. Outside was not a solitary escape either, the Creevey brothers and their friends wanted to tag along. Harry backed a quick escape back to the castle.  
  
After five minutes of wandering the castle hallways Harry came across an unused classroom on the second floor underneath the Transfiguration Classes.  
  
Harry began passing back and forth along the length of the classroom. Every few seconds he would mumble things like "Stupid Umbridge." Or "Stupid Hermione does not know what she is talking about" or "Stupid Ron for defending Hermione."  
  
Harry had only been in the classroom for a minute when the sound of running feet interrupted his ranting. Harry looked up just as the door swung open. Some one rushed inside and quickly slammed the door behind them. The person stood their panting with their head against the door. Finally they turned around and Harry found himself facing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with platinum blond hair. She looked slightly familiar.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter? And what are you staring at?" The girl demanded.  
  
Harry felt a chill run down his back, the only one that ever talked that way. "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Smart as ever I see."  
  
"But.but .you're a .a girl!" Harry was flabbergasted. But after his initial shock had passed Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Something funny Potter?"  
  
"I have thought of you as a lot of things since Professor Moody turned you into a ferret," Harry laughed, "but I never thought of you as a girl."  
  
Draco was not happy, "Prepare to duel Potter." She said pulling out her wand.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand already in dueling stance.  
  
"One. Two. Three!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at the same time as Draco yelled the incantation for the leg-locker curse, the two spells met in midair and ricochet off each other into the door and window.  
  
"Serp." Draco started.  
  
"Um.Draco."  
  
"What?" Draco asked irritably looking at Harry strangely.  
  
"Do you remember the last time you used that spell on me?"  
  
Draco thought for a few seconds her lips pouting cutely. "Oh, ya." Draco said as their duel in their second year came back to him.  
  
"You know what why don't we just go back to are common rooms or to where ever." Said Harry trying to make up for laughing at her.  
  
"Er... Okay Potter. But I am warning you one word that you saw me as a girl and I will never stop following you until I find something equally embarrassing about you and I've let everyone know about it."  
  
"Er.Okay." Harry reached for the door first but as he turned the handle Harry found it was locked.  
  
"Er.Draco.?"  
  
"What now Potter?"  
  
"I think we're locked in." 


	2. Locked!

Hey every one thanks for the reviews. They really helped.  
  
There is a Harry Potter/Ramna ½ crossover in this chapter. Just so you know.  
  
I am glad you liked it.  
  
Sorry I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: NONE of these characters are mine they all belong to our favorite author, one Ms. J.K. Rowling. P.S. I wonder if she ever reads these.  
  
Well here is some more of the story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean locked in?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry stepped away and indicated that Draco should try. Draco turned the door handle; the door wouldn't budge. She tried again this time with more urgency the door still wouldn't budge an inch.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and said "Draco move back for a second." Draco glared at Harry but moved away form the door. "Alohomora!"  
  
Draco tried the door again. "Still locked." She said. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Harry looked around the room and spotted the window, "Here help me with this." Draco came over and they attempted to pull it up. After a few seconds they realize the window was locked also.  
  
"How did this happen." Harry asked.  
  
"I think our spells during the duel did this." Draco replied.  
  
"Do you know the counter spells?" Harry asked her.  
  
Draco sighed. "No." she said her shoulders dropping.  
  
"Er.Draco? Out of curiosity, how did you become a girl anyway?"  
  
Draco grimaced. "Oh. That." Draco sat in silence. "Well I . Er, I was exploring and I went through one of the doors in the dungeons. There was a portal in the room; Crabbe and Goyle were still in the great hall eating. I got bored so I went into it. On the other side was a garden full of ponds. "'Cursed' someone behind me said. I turned around and tripped on a rock. And fell into the pond I was looking at. When I finally got out I was a girl. The man looked upset 'That is the second person to fall into the Pool of Drowned Young Girl, this week.' I ran back through the portal before he could say anything more. I have no idea if it can be reversed."  
  
"Oh.that must really.er. be weird."  
  
"What's it to you anyway Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh.you know.just trying make conversation until one of us can think of a way to get out of here." Harry sat for a minute in silence. "Why don't we just try random spells we know maybe one of them will get us out of here."  
  
"Er.okay but I don't expect much." Draco said.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening trying out as many spells as they could remember from Curses to "Occulus Repairo". Not one of them worked. Finally at around three in the morning Harry stopped.  
  
"Why don't we call it q.quits till morning." Harry said around a yawn.  
  
"Okay," said Draco "but you stay on that side of the room. And I will stay on this side." She took of her robe and made a pillow with it. (Just in case you forgot they have normal close underneath it.) She looked over at Harry to make sure he stayed on his side of the room and quickly fell asleep. Harry followed her example, but couldn't sleep Draco was absolutely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she made him feel all warm inside. It was even worse then the way Cho made him feel. But Draco was a guy, right? Well at least he was a guy. But she was also his archenemy how was this supposed to go? And with that Harry fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up. He had an hour before the first class of the day started. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
"Harry wake-up." Ron said. Harry must have gotten to bed late because there was no movement what so ever behind Harry's curtains.  
  
"Harry its time to get up." Ron yelled. Harry still didn't move. Ron went over to Harry's bed parted the curtains and found to his complete surprise that Harry was not in his bed, and that Harry seemed to have made it before he left.  
  
'Huh,' Ron thought 'he must have left for the Great Hall already.'  
  
When Ron got to the Great Hall though Harry wasn't there either. 'Oh well I'll see him in History of Magic.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crabbe didn't remember Draco coming in last night. Even though he had stayed up till one before going to bed. So he must have gotten in later.  
  
He quickly checked Draco's bed and found that both Draco was not there and that one of the Hogwarts House-Elves had already made his bed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left the dormitory and went down to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco wasn't there. He had probably gone out exploring again. They would see him in Charms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up. For a second she didn't know where she was. He looked over and saw Harry sleeping peacefully in a corner of the room and it all came back to him, the portal, the pond, finding himself, well herself locked in a classroom with Harry Potter.  
  
Draco had never seen Harry sleep before, he looked so innocent with out the usual stress line he carried with him. Though Draco suspected even Harry didn't know he carried it.  
  
Draco thought about the first time he had meet Harry it had been at Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasion (check if that is right) Harry had been extremely shy and uncertain of himself he had had the most startling green eyes that Draco had ever seen not that he had paid much attention to him at the time. Every time he had seen those eyes pointed in his direction afterwards there had been resentment in them that anyone could clearly see. Draco had watched Harry around Ron and Hermione and had envied the warmth he saw there wish just once it was directed at him. But yesterday when he had burst into the classroom Harry's eyes had shown something new. Draco had found it somewhat disturbing to have those green eyes on him and more so now because it made his stomach flutter. She put the feeling to having a girl's hormones and not a boy's like she was use to.  
  
Draco grabbed her robe and put it back on then went over and shook Harry awake. He was shivering. "Harry" she whispered " wake-up." Harry groaned and put his robe over his head to block out the noise, which wasn't very smart as he hit his head against the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Harry yelped his eyes flying open in confusion.  
  
Draco started to laugh. "Its your own fault, Potter now you will know to get up when you are suppose to instead of trying to make it go away."  
  
Harry glared at Draco. He got up and put his robe back on.  
  
"I'm hungry." Harry stated.  
  
Draco snorted, "Well unless you know any food making spells we won't be able to eat until we get out of here."  
  
Harry thought for a second, then quickly waved his wand and called up a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. Draco stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
Harry smiled smugly, "In my second year, Professor McGonagall wouldn't let Ron and me eat with the rest of the school for the Start of the Year Feast so she conjured this up I still remember the incantation she used."  
  
Draco nodded impressed. Harry sat down and starts to eat, feeling slightly nervous sat down next to Harry. Harry looked over curiously but continued eating. Draco reached over and took one of the sandwiches of the plate.  
  
When they were done Harry reached for his wand. "Ready to try some more spells?"  
  
Draco nodded and pulled out his wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron arrived early for History of Magic intent on asking Harry where he had gone this morning. Ron watched as the rest of the class came in one by one looking up expectantly. Class started and Harry still hadn't shown up.  
  
Ron waited out a long and boring class and still Harry hadn't shown up. He began to worry. For the rest of the afternoon Ron asked any one and everyone when they had last seen Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were also worried Draco had not shown up anywhere and no one had seen him since yesterday during dinner. They hadn't started panicking yet but they were close.  
  
How do you like it so far?  
  
I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I will try to fix that.  
  
Sorry about any grammatical errors, my printer isn't working so my beta readers haven't been able to see this yet. Bye! 


	3. Becoming Freinds

Hey everyone I am going to try to post these every Friday. Sorry if it doesn't work out that way.  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers for you make me want to write more. I am so glad you liked my story.  
  
at-a-loss-for-love: Thanks for the help I will try to get a beta reader as soon as possible and I will fix all the mistakes I made as soon as possible  
  
Kenjibaby: I hope the last chapter answered your question.  
  
Triowyn: Thanks for everything.  
  
chris-warren876: I had noticed all the Harry turns into a girl and that was what made me want to turn Draco into one too.  
  
Frisha: Thanks I am so glad you like it.  
  
Moon Kitten, Koneko-chan: thanks for the reviewing all my chapters so far and for helping me out with my story  
  
Rayne-Jelly: I have actually never read Ramna ½ but my friend loves it and tells me about it, but don't worry there will be lots of rain. Tons of it.  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters are mine they all belong to our favorite author one Ms. J.K. Rowling. We all worship you. P.S. does she ever read these? I sure hope so.  
  
"Harry will you stop pacing it's making me nervous." Draco drawled.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco and stopped. "Sorry I just think better when I am moving and I can't move around a lot in this room."  
  
"Think up any more spells yet?" she asked hopefully. She sighed "I can't stand being in one room for more than two hours at a time except my room."  
  
"I am use to it considering my uncle would keep me in my cupboard for weeks on end, whenever I did magic. It was his way of trying to stomp my magic out of me." Harry said.  
  
Draco looked at Harry 'his family had tried to stomp the magic out of him and he still liked muggles?'  
  
"This is actually a vast improvement on the cupboard I can stand up straight, and its light, and I can walk in it. Much better then the cramped space I was in." said Harry with a shrug.  
  
They sat trying to think up spells without much success.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron was really worried. "Hermione have you seen Harry at all since last night I can't find him any where?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework "To tell you the truth, I haven't. I wonder where he is?"  
  
"I've already asked everyone and no one can find him. Do you think he was kidnapped?" Ron asked worry coating every word.  
  
"I think we should go tell Professor Dumbledore. Do you know where his office is?"  
  
"Ya, Harry told me once come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Draco hasn't been here all day do you think he got detention?" Crabbe said.  
  
"I don't know lets go ask Snape he will know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in." yelled Snape when he heard the knock on his door. He sneered as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room. "What do you two want?"  
  
"Professor Snape we were wondering if Draco had gotten detention because he hasn't been here all day?"  
  
"No he hasn't go back to your common room and I will go find him."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left rather confused but they knew better then to go against a direct order.  
  
Snape sat there for a minute trying to think about were Draco would be and finally decided to go to Professor Dumbledore to ask if he could ask the portraits if they could find him. With that thought Snape swept up and headed toward the Head Masters office his robe billowing behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron I told you that we needed to go this way instead of going left down that corridor." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Alright, alright look here is the gargoyle Harry said that the password this year was Fizzing Whizbee." And with that the gargoyle sprang away from the entrance showing a moving staircase. "Er.Well I guess he was right you go first."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron then stepped on to the staircase. Ron followed and they soon reached the top. Ron held out a tentative hand and knocked.  
  
"Come in, come in." said the voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Hermione open the door and stepped in. While Harry had been in Dumbledore's office a lot Ron and Hermione had never been there. The room was full of books and Portraits of old Head Masters and Mistresses. There was a Phoenix in the corner that Ron knew, "Hi Fawkes," he said Hermione was looking at an old bet up wizards hat, "Hello, Sorting Hat, how are you today?"  
  
"Quite well Ms. Granger thank you for asking."  
  
Dumbledore sat and watched with a twinkle in his eye. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please sit down. Now why are you here."  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione who was looking at him. "Er. Sir we haven't been able to find Harry at all today and we thought maybe he had been kidnapped and decided to co."  
  
Just then Snape walked in. "Dumbledore do you mind if I use your Portraits to find Mr. Malfoy he seems to be. missing?" Snape seemed to realize that he and Dumbledore were not the only ones in the room his eyes fell on Ron and Hermione and he sneered.  
  
"Why of coarse Professor I was just going to use it to find Mr. Potter who seems to also have been found missing." Dumbledore turned around, clapping his hands and addressed the sleeping Portraits around him, "If you could all please search the school for the portrait to have last seen Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, and bring them up here, it would be greatly appreciated." And with that the supposedly sleeping wizards got out of their chairs and disappeared.  
  
"They should find the boys in no time if you would give them a few minutes." Reaching into his desk he pulled out some muggle candy "would you care for a lemon drop?" he said offering it to the waiting people in the room. Ron accepted having never tasted muggle sweets. Hermione accepted because she didn't want to be rude but Snape who was use to this offer declined with a shake of his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting next to each other trying to get warm as the temperature in the room slowly dropped.  
  
"Oh! . I just thought of a spell." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Well go on try it. What are you waiting for?" Draco asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
Harry's face fell as he remembered what the spell did. "I don't think it will help out our situation any."  
  
"What? Why not? Try it anyway, maybe it will help."  
  
"*Atusui Mizu*" Harry's wand spouted a stream of steaming hot water directly at Draco.  
  
"AAAaaaaahhhhhhh. what was that for Potter. I really didn't need tha.." Draco stopped his voice was different, or at least different then it had been two seconds ago. She looked down. Draco let out a whoop of joy "I am a boy again, a boy again, a boy again."  
  
"Good" said Harry; "you were really starting to freak me out as a girl."  
  
Draco frowned "Why? Wasn't I pretty as a girl?"  
  
Harry looked a Draco stunned, "I can' t believe you just said that!!!" Draco looked hurt so Harry relented, "Okay, okay you were pretty as a girl more then pretty if you want the truth. You were."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry and Draco whipped around and stared at the door. The knock came again this time more urgently. Harry finally got his voice back and asked. "Er.Who is it?"  
  
"Harry? Is that you? Oh thank goodness we thought that you had been kidnapped." Came Hermione's shrill voice from the other side of the door. "You okay mate? I'm so glad were found." Ron's voice cut of as Dumbledore politely cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter is Mr. Malfoy in there by any chance."  
  
Harry looked over at Draco and whispered "Perfect timing if they had come a minute earlier you would still have been a girl. Could you imagine the answer to that question when it popped up, 'No Dumbledore but Ms. Malfoy is." Harry made a face and Draco started to snicker.  
  
"Yes sir," he answered out loud, "he is standing right next to me. Er. Sir, you don't happen to know the counter curse for the total body bind do you? That is how we seemed to have locked ourselves in?"  
  
Harry and Draco could hear some chuckling outside the door as Dumbledore quickly unlocked the door. Ron and Hermione who quickly hugged him ran into Harry. Harry looked over at Draco pleading for his help, as Draco just sat there and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. What's with the water?

Hey everyone I'm back. I've been requested to continue this story so here it goes. But first there are a few things I need to take care of. Number one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own any of these wonderful characters I wish I did. (Sigh)  
  
Anyway thanks to all my reviewers I will keep writing.  
  
Moon Kitten Koneko-Chan: I am glad you final read the chapter and tell evil Yugi that I am anxious to meet him at the party even if he id invisible.  
  
Hexwa: yes it is Ramna ½ I'm glad you like it.  
  
Rayne-Jelly: Don't worry the zaniness will continue trust me.  
  
Frisha: Thanks for reviewing my chapters.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After Harry had finally gotten out of the onslaught of Ron and Hermione's hugs they all went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Before opening the door Draco turned to the Dream Team and said, "Bye Potter, Weasel, Mudblood." Then pushed the door open and walked to the Slytherin table before Harry could say anything. He sat across from Blaise, facing the Gryffindor table and started putting food on his plate. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the empty sets Ginny had saved for them, and Harry took the spot facing the Slytherin's.  
  
"Harry we were so worried. You have no idea. When we realized no one had seen you since last night we just." Harry tuned Hermione out as he watched Draco eating. He looked just as lovely as a boy then as a girl and Harry was finding himself attracted to the young man in front of him.  
  
Harry perked when he saw Parkinson approach Draco in her swaying walk she obviously thought was sexy. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco who was still getting over the fact that he had been a girl for most of the last twenty-four hours.  
  
Draco had noticed Harry staring at him and he kept stealing glances when Harry looked over at Hermione. Draco jumped when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Good morning Draco." Said Pansy.  
  
Draco whipped around to look at Pansy. She was holding a pitcher of water acting like a waitress. When Draco saw what she was wearing he quickly turned around and started eating again.  
  
"Why are you wearing that outfit?" Draco asked. Having been a girl less then twenty minutes ago he tried picturing himself, well herself in that outfit and found himself blushing in embarrassment. Pansy was wearing a belly-shirt and one of her shortest skirts, and her make-up was just outrageous.  
  
Pansy pouted, "What, don't you like it?"  
  
Draco growled in his throat and tried to ignore her. Unfortunately the seat in next to him was empty and she sat down in it.  
  
"Baka!" Draco started muttering under his breath although he couldn't tell whether he was talking about himself or her. Pansy obviously didn't hear him.  
  
"Would you like a drink Draky-poo?" Draco cringed.  
  
Pansy started to fill Draco's cup up when Blaise snickered. Pansy whipped around knocking cold water all over Draco. Draco looked down at herself and froze. She was a girl again. Oh no, everyone was going to know her secret.  
  
Harry who had been watching this encounter in amusement suddenly found that Draco had turned back into that beautiful girl again. Knowing Draco would not like her secret revealed did the only thing that came to his mind. He pulled out his wand, jumped over the Gryffindor table, much to Ron and Hermione's astonishment, and shouted "Atsui Mizu!" the spell that had turned Draco back into a guy in the classroom. As Harry had been hoping when the stream of hot water hit Draco she turned back into a he.  
  
Everyone had turned at Harry's shout to see what he had done. Seeing where or more precisely the spell had hit they held their breath ready to see Draco explode. Everyone gasped loudly, except Harry, when instead of the angry scowl they had expected Draco looked at Harry in relief and laughed.  
  
"Thanks I needed that." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
Harry smirked at the assembly also, than looked over at Draco.  
  
"Lets get you out of those clothes before you freeze." And without further ado the two worst enemies to ever come to Hogwarts walked out of the Great Hall to get Draco some new robes. The hall sat in silence for five minutes before the talking finally resumed. Dumbledore, sitting at the teacher's table, watched the entire encounter with an amused twinkle in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they returned to the Great Hall twenty minutes later the thing on everyone's lips was Potter and Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Draco sat at their respective house tables. Ron stared at Harry a full minute before he spoke. "Harry, are you feeling alright?" his voice filled with worry and disbelief. "I mean you just walked at of here with Malfoy. You remember Malfoy right? The guy whose father is a Death Eater. The ferret that has been trying to get you expelled since our first year. You just walked out with *him* and you didn't even fight with him. You acted almost civilized."  
  
Hermione hit Ron on the back of his head.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's face and burst out laughing. "Ron calm down your going to give yourself a heart attack."  
  
Ron was still doing a very good impression of a fish.  
  
"I found out something about Malfoy and it was .kind of. weird."  
  
Harry retreated into his own thoughts as Hermione and Ron tried to figure out what he meant by that.  
  
Ok I know it wasn't long but it was sure fun to write. 


	5. Back to normal hopefully

Hey everyone I am sorry it took so long to write this chapter but things have just kept popping up anyways; thanks to all my many reviewers who support me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned any of these wonderful characters (boo-hoo) they all belong to our favorite author one Ms. J.K.Rowling.  
  
I wonder if she ever reads these? I sure hope so.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of his mirror holding a glass of cold water in his hand. He had locked the door earlier to prevent anyone from entering his room uninvited. Taking a deep breath Draco poured the water over his head and saw herself for the first time as a girl. She was rather pretty and could easily be recognized as a Malfoy. Her hair had grown about an inch but considering the boy Draco had long hair originally it was not easy to notice which is probably why no one other then Potter had realized that he had turned into a girl. Her cheekbones had also gotten a bit higher making for a more feminine physic. She also had more plump lips. It was rather weird if truth be told. Her body also had curves that she didn't usually have. Strange. She would have to thank Potter later for helping her keep her secret.  
  
While turning around to admire herself at all angles she spotted the clock's reflection, she had twenty minutes before her first period started. Grabbing the cup of hot water that she had conveniently placed next to her mirror she quickly splashed it over her head and raced from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry entered Potions class for the first time since finding out Draco's rather strange secret. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron about it thinking that Draco had to come out with it sooner or later and Harry didn't want to lose Draco's trust. He still hadn't admitted to himself why he thought this way. While they waited for Snape to appear Ron and Hermione argued about homework.  
  
"Ron you have to get ready for your O.W.L.'s it's really important. Our whole future depends on it." She stated using her usual argument. Ron simply rolled his eyes at her. Harry watched as all the Slytherin's enter the room and his eyes instantly found the aqua trans-sexual, who was currently talking with Blaise and Pansy. Harry was looking for clues on whether or not Draco had told his friends about his transformations but they still acted the way they had before Draco and he had gotten locked into the classroom. Although they seemed to be throwing more glares at him then usual, but that could have just been his imagination playing tricks on him. Harry suddenly wondered what Draco had told them about that night. Before he could contemplate on it further Snape swept out of the classroom with his usual dramatics, robes sweeping and an arched aristocratic eyebrow.  
  
"Well, come in, hurry up we haven't got all day." And without further ado the class followed their rather dramatic potions master into the dungeon. Everyone quickly found their spots and looked up at Professor Snape.  
  
"Today we will be brewing the Energizing Potion, the teachers at this school seem to think you will be needing this, this year considering your O.W.L.'s will be coming up." Snape shot a sneer in the Gryffindor's direction. "Your instructions are on the board, begin." Snape said as he waved his wand behind him. Words appeared on the board and the students started gathering their ingredients. "Oh and by the way today we will be working in pairs Blaise and Mr. Weasley, Pansy you will go with Ms. Granger and Mr. Thomas please join Crabbe at his spot." Harry waited in dread as Snape named off the pairs in the room. And finally he heard it, ".and Mr. Potter you will go with Draco."  
  
Harry looked over at his Slytherin partner to see how he was reacting.  
  
Draco upon hearing whom his partner was groaned. 'Why couldn't it have been someone else; anyone else. Gathering his stuff up Draco reluctantly walked to the work place they would be sharing. He silently arranged his things and then looked over at Potter.  
  
Harry was putting out the ingredients and was deliberately taking his time. Malfoy found it extremely frustrating and impatiently grabbed some of the ingredients.  
  
"You take to long Potter." He stated simply.  
  
Harry looked over and smirked, "Of course my lady." He said bowing. Draco quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had heard.  
  
"Don't say that." Draco whispered fiercely. Harry just pretended that he hadn't heard.  
  
As class continued Draco and Harry barely spoke to each other unless they were asking for ingredients. The potion wasn't going well Neville's potion was a bright pink when it was suppose to be a midnight blue close to black. His partner Goyle wasn't any help at all.  
  
Professor Snape spotted the pink potion in an instant, and was soon swooping in on it. "Mr. Longbottom, did you add the powdered Dragonsbane before the potion had started boiling? Did you also forget the unicorn hair? Idiot when will you learn how to brew a potion properly. I despair that you will ever be able to make a potion correctly.  
  
"Well, congratulations Mr. Longbottom you have just made the biggest mistake in history. That is one of the most dangerous poisons in the Wizarding world."  
  
Neville looked at his potion positively frightened. Snape being the ever cool minded person that he is, waved his wand and cleared the cauldron.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and five from Slytherin Mr. Goyle, not helping your partner." And with that Snape sweep back to the front of the classroom.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Snape had actually taken points away from his own house. The entire room was silent staring at Snape.  
  
Snape looked up and noticing all the stares smirked and said, "That potion that Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Goyle just made was one of the most hurtful and dangerous potions known to wizard kind. Had anyone touched even a drop of it they would have had a slow and rather painful death. There is only one anti-dote and I am afraid that we have none at this school at the moment. So if you would all continue with your potions you only have thirty minutes before you have to bottle it up." And with that he went back to his work.  
  
After a few minutes Harry finally got up his courage, "So Malfoy. have you.have you.you know. told any one your secret?"  
  
Draco totally not expecting the question, dropped the vile he was holding, luckily he caught it before hitting the floor. 'I'm so glad I'm a Seeker' he thought considering Snape's mood lately.  
  
Taking a quick glance at Potter he then turned back to the potion in front of him, "No and you better not have either." He hissed looking at Potter again.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nope but you do know that you are going to get caught sooner or later you might as well prepare them for it."  
  
Draco scowled and tried to ignore the Gryffindor rather unsuccessfully.  
  
"What if it starts raining while your playing quidditch, what would you do then?"  
  
A sudden picture of himself or would it be herself in front of the entire school turning into a girl, made Draco grimace. "Thanks for the thought Potter I will just have to find a water proof spell to keep me dry."  
  
Harry smirked, "There aren't any I already looked it up. You cannot water proof yourself, even if you can waterproof things."  
  
Draco started cursing, as in using surprisingly clean language to vent his frustration. The entire class was watched Malfoy as his voice was getting higher by the second.  
  
Harry noticing all the looks that they were getting tried to get Malfoy's attention. "Malfoy?" He whispered. "*Malfoy*? Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked up at Potter's yelling and noticed everyone's stare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop mumbling." Harry almost shouted.  
  
Malfoy turned a bright pink.  
  
"I was not mumbling!" Draco said indignantly. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I need you to pass me the lily root."  
  
The end of class ended in relative silence with no more points taken from Gryffindor. As they bottled up their things and exited the dungeons there was a notable sigh of relief from both Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Harry walked up to DADA with dread in his stomach it was the first time that he was going to see since getting trapped in the room with Malfoy. Walking quietly into the room with Hermione and Ron behind him, he quickly went to the back row and sat as far away from Umbridge as possible.  
  
Umbridge came into the room a few minutes later and sat down in her chair. "Hello class."  
  
"Hello Professor Umbridge." The class said in a dull response.  
  
"Today we will be reading chapter twelve silently. Then I want a two foot essay on what you learned."  
  
Everyone in the class groaned, but they pulled out their book and started reading. The rest of the class passed peacefully and Harry almost thought maybe she wouldn't punish him.  
  
As the class began gathering their stuff and leaving Professor Umbridge called attention to her self with a simple "Ahem. Mr. Potter could you please see me before you leave. Ahem."  
  
Harry groaned but headed toward her instead of outside with the other students. Harry thought he would much prefer to be with Snape then with the toad.  
  
"Ahem.Mr. Potter I see you missed my class last time.ahem .I would like to know why?"  
  
"I was locked in an unused classroom with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Ahem.I think you are lying Mr. Potter.ahem."  
  
"I am not lying." Harry said furiously trying to keep his voice calm. "Go ask Professor Dumbledore or even Professor Snape. I was locked in."  
  
"Detention Mr. Potter even if you are telling the truth which I doubt you still missed my class and that can't be allowed to happen even if it was a good reason. You might start thinking you can just miss my class whenever you please. Ahem. and that can't be allowed to happen.ahem. You may leave now but I expect to see you in my office tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. Is that clear Mr. Potter.ahem."  
  
Harry grabbed his things that were resting by his side and stalked out of the classroom, and when as far away as he could go. Which meant that Harry went to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sorry once again for taking so long I am beginning to hate holiday breaks because I can't seam to write as much during them.  
  
Anyways thanks for waiting. Bye. And I promise to write more as soon as possible. 


	6. Detention and the Chamber of Secrets

Hey everyone long time no see. Thanks to all of you who reviewed I am extremely grateful for all your reviews and greatly appreciate the advice that you put on them. Thanks also for the wonderful long reviews that I keep getting. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter well any ways Please read and review.  
  
P.S. My muses have been badgering me to introduce them but I think I will only announce one at a time.  
  
Mat: (From behind me) Oh that's nice.  
  
Hey I haven't put you into the story yet so it would scare them to have you all pop up at once. Do you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Mat: Sure, NONE of these characters are D.K.'s they all belong to our favorite author, one Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
I wonder if she ever reads these. I sure hope so.  
  
Mat: N-E-Ways on with the story.  
  
By the way this is turning into an AU.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry ran to detention, it was almost 6:00 and he was still far on the other side of the school having just left Hermione and Ron. Turning the last corner before he reached Umbridge's office Harry ran straight into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry said before taking off again.  
  
Draco's eyes followed Harry as he knocked and entered Professor Umbridge's office. 'I wonder what he's doing?'  
  
Draco snuck to the door and making sure no one was around, pressed his ear to the door.  
  
Harry entered the office and stood looking at the professor.  
  
"Ahem.I am glad you're on time Mr. Potter. Ahem.your detention will be the lines of 'I must not tell lies' until it *sinks in*" Umbridge said smirking. Harry groaned but took his usual set, picked up the sharp quill and started writing.  
  
Draco was confused, Harry was just writing lines, that couldn't be very hard. Becoming extremely curious, Draco silently opened the door. Peaking in Draco watched as Harry wrote line after line. Something was wrong, but Draco couldn't place it. Then suddenly it hit him. Where was the inkwell? Draco noticed that each time Harry wrote he winced slightly, and it took him a moment to realize that Harry's hand was being cut with each sentence. He was the writing with his blood. Draco shivered.  
  
Closing the door quietly Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry silently took every cut, as sentence after sentence cut deeper into is hand. Soon the cuts didn't even heal and he was bleeding freely. The only thing that kept him at it was the thought that he wouldn't let Umbridge win in this battle.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours Umbridge looked up from her papers. She checked Harry's hand and smiled. "I see that I am finally making an impression. You may go."  
  
Harry walked out of the room slowly to show that it didn't affect him, but the second he turned a corner. Harry ran. He ran as far and as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was, he soon found himself in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry stopped and looked around then thinking quickly entered.  
  
He hadn't been here since the end of his second year. Suddenly flashbacks of it came back. Thinking that none of the Weasleys would ever be the same again. His worry that Ginny might be dead, and his rage at Lockeheart for trying to run away.  
  
Harry was walking up to the sinks when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Have you finally come to see me?"  
  
Harry whipped around and smiled. "Myrtle, long time no see." He quickly hide his bleeding hand behind his back.  
  
Myrtle nodded. "Are you going down there?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "Things are getting a little out of hand. I need to be alone for a little bit. You know think things out. I'll talk to you when I leave."  
  
"Okay but you can't leave this bathroom until you talk to me for at least five minutes, got it."  
  
Harry smiled then turned back to the sinks. Finding the one with a small engraving of a snake, he hiss 'open' and watched as the sink moved to unblock the pipe leading to the infamous Chamber of Secrets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been sitting in the Slytherin Common Room for the past three hours thinking about Harry. He just confused him. Everything he did and said lately confused him. Like the night they had come out of the locked classroom, when Pansy has spilled the water on him the first time turning him into a girl, he didn't think he could take it if they had found out his secret before he had even accepted it. Or the time will looked in the room with him that he had admitted to being locked in a cupboard by his uncle.  
  
Draco just couldn't understand him. It was really frustrating.  
  
"Draco. Hello.Draco.are you even listening to me?"  
  
Draco looked over at Blaise. "I'm listening go ahead."  
  
"Okay, sure Draco. What were you thinking about anyways?" He asked not really sure Draco would answer him. He was a Malfoy after all.  
  
"Potter." He stated simply. Blaise felt his jaw drop. 'Since when did Draco think about Potter for three hours?' "He's become really confusing since that day we got locked in that stupid classroom."  
  
When Draco mentioned that day Blaise's completion became angry. "I can't believe that jerk locked himself in the room with you." When Blaise and Pansy had heard why the Slytherin prince had been missing for that day they had been sure that Potter had somehow planned the whole thing to get back at Draco for some of the cruel jokes he had played on him this year. Draco never corrected them because he hadn't noticed, to much of Potter had been revealed that he hadn't known before.  
  
Draco suddenly got up, "I'm going to go the kitchens for some food I'll be back in a little bit." Blaise nodded and headed to the corner to talk with Pansy and some sixth years.  
  
Draco walked out of the Common Room with half the room keeping their eyes on his progress.  
  
On his way down to the kitchens Draco couldn't help but think that Potter had been really brave in how he had keep writing even though it was cutting into his hand. Draco remembered how he had also stayed in the forbidden forest when they had had detention and they had seen that really disturbing thing drinking the dead unicorns blood. Draco had always been a little ashamed of how he himself had runway.  
  
Arriving in front of the fruit bowl Draco reached out and tickled the pear, which turned into a doorknob.  
  
The bustle of the house-elves cleaning up dinner greeted him, as the door was pulled open. Three house-elves headed towards him. Dobby was in the lead.  
  
Bowing low Dobby asked, "What would Draco Malfoy like?"  
  
And soon the kitchen became chaos as the elves hurried to get him what he wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry reached the bottom of the pipe in no time looked around at a room he had only seen once before. 'This would be a great place to get away from everyone I just need to clean it up a little bit' he thought.  
  
Harry liked to clean, it was something that came form living at the Dursleys and cleaning most of the time. Although he hated being forced to do it. When Harry had first come to Hogwarts he remembered throwing things all over the room just as a way of rebellion against them. He came to realize that he couldn't stand it dirty. So two days later Harry's part of the room went form the messiest (even messier then Ron's) to the cleanest.  
  
After looking around the entrance for a moment Harry decided to go into the actual chamber.  
  
Walking to the seal that lead into the room, Harry said the password and entered the Chamber.  
  
It was just as big as he remembered. Harry realized suddenly that last time he hadn't really had time to explore.  
  
He walked up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He had wanted to explore it the second he lay eyes on it. Crawling up into the mouth Harry entered a part of the Chamber he had never seen. Muttering lumos Harry looked around the tunnel was rather small to hold a basilisk but there was a small chamber in the back where it could sleep. Harry walked over and notice a small nest sitting in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a chicken egg. And on top of it was a toad.  
  
A Basilisk egg.  
  
Right when he realized what it was, it started cracking. The basilisk egg was cracking and Harry couldn't leave he was to fascinated by it. He watched a the small crack in it grew and finally a chip then another fell into the nest. The toad realizing that it's job was finished hopped into the darkness.  
  
After fifteen minutes the baby snake was finally free of its egg and it looked around. Seeing Harry the small snake no more then six inches long slithered up to him.  
  
"Masssster."  
  
So did you like it? Moon-Kitten wants me to give this story more pairings. Sooooo, you get to vote for who you want with who.  
  
Well Other then Harry/ Draco, and Ron/ Hermione  
  
Both het and slash I don't care. You can take them from Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-gi-oh, Inuyasha, Wheel of Time, and Dragonball Z.  
  
Till next time, bye.  
  
Mat: hey what about me?  
  
What about you.  
  
Mat: don't I get to say anything.  
  
Sure you can ask for reviews.  
  
Mat: okay, Please Review thanks, bye.  
  
Bye. 


	7. Basilisk and the problem in the Great Ha...

Hey everyone chapter Seven. Party! ^_^  
  
Sorry I got a little over exited.  
  
Inuyasha: as you usually do.  
  
(Glaring) Anyways this is my second muse. He's here to do the Disclaimer. Rrriiight.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine Dracona doesn't own Harry Potter even though she wishes that she did...she doesn't own me either.  
  
Mat: (in the background) Or me.  
  
I heard that. Anyways, on with the fic. NOTES: "Blah" Normal  
' Blah' Thoughts  
Blah Parsletongue Chapter 7  
  
Masssster  
  
Harry stumbled back away from the small snake in front of him his heart racing.  
  
I am not your masssster. Harry said shakily. The basilisk was slowly slithering towards him. Harry tripped over the uneven flooring in the small chamber, landing rather painfully on his butt.  
  
The small basilisk stared at Harry with sad eyes. Harry could only look at it for a few seconds before his kindheartedness took over. Hesitantly Harry crawled to the small snake. Slowly he reached out his hand. The snake for his part held still as if afraid to spook the human with any sudden movements. He was not far wrong.  
  
Harry was having a fierce debate within himself. Half of him wanted to run from the chamber and never return and leave the small basilisk in the depth of the chamber. While the other half wanted to stay and learn more about the creature that had called him master.  
  
Slowly and hesitantly Harry touched the basilisk. 'It's so small.' He thought as he petted the top of his head. Careful so as not to alarm the snake Harry picked it up.  
  
Are...are you hungry? Came Harry's whisper.  
  
The basilisk nodded. Do you have a name? Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
It'sssss masssssshiro.   
  
Masshiro...I like it.   
  
Masshiro hissed in contentment.  
  
'I need to get back before anyone misses me.' Harry thought. Still holding the baby basilisk he pushed himself off the floor and slowly headed out of the small chamber behind the statue of Slytherin. Walking out into the Chamber of Secrets Harry looked out at his new refuge from Umbridge and anyone else that he wanted to avoid. It could to with some clean up but at least he won't be wonton for company when he comes down. Masshiro would make sure of that. He looked down at the snake and smiled. He would never be lonely again because Masshiro seemed to want to stay right were he was. Which at the moment was on his shoulders with his tail wrapped around Harry's neck to hold on with. Harry was slightly amused at how quickly Masshiro had gotten himself into that position. Harry left the Chamber and headed back towards the pipe he had slide down earlier.  
  
Harry looked at the pipe and suddenly wondered how he was going to get back up to the normal levels of the school. Tom Riddle had done it so there had to be a way. Looking very carefully Harry spotted the small indents in the pipe that allowed someone to climb back out of the chamber.  
  
Well hold on tight this might take a while.   
  
Harry was right it took him more then a quarter of an hour to finally reach the girls bathroom. When he finally reached it though the crusts of dried blood had split and his hand had started bleeding again.  
  
Moaning Myrtle had sat waiting for him to make sure he didn't avoid talking to her. (Ghosts don't really have a lot to do) When Harry appeared over the top of the pipe Myrtle had smiled to think that she would have some time to talk to her crush and actually have someone to talk to which wasn't often. But as his hand came into her view Myrtle's smile had quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Did that happen in the chamber?" Myrtle said indicating the blood that was slowly seeping out of the back of Harry's hand. Harry had just gotten up and quickly tried to hide his hand behind his back. But to late the damage had already been done.  
  
"Well did it?" she demanded, reminding Harry of Hermione.  
  
"Er...no." said Harry reluctantly.  
  
"Then were did you get it?" She asked suddenly getting rather worried. ' If anyone did this to Harry I am so going to kill them' she thought 'well actually ghost can't kill the living but I can still make their lives miserable.'  
  
"Er... it was... er ...Umbridge gave me detention earlier and Er... well I had to write lines and ...er ...She has this quill that forces you to write with ...er ...your...your own...blood."  
  
Myrtle started plotting all the ways she could annoy Umbridge, she decided to get Peeves in on it.  
  
Suddenly she spotted something curled around his neck. "What's that?" She said pointing at it. Harry looked down glad that the long silence was suddenly over he had been getting really unnerved by the look on her face.  
  
"Er... that's Masshiro my...what are you anyway? " Harry asked the snake. Masshiro looked slightly insulted.  
  
I am yourrr fffamiliarrr Masssster  
  
Harry looked back up at Myrtle "He's my familiar."  
  
"Oh" Myrtle looked startled. "Okay, you had better go feed him, he looks hungry." She smiled. Before Harry could leave though Myrtle handed him a ribbon that she had in her private hiding place to wrap his hand in. Harry looked at her gratefully at her and rushed out of the bathroom quickly checking that no one was there. He had learned that lesson in his second year when Percy had caught him and Ron walking out of it.  
  
He headed down to the kitchen and tried to think of what a baby basilisk needed as nourishment. He suddenly remembered that Norbert Hagrid's pet dragon had had chicken blood mixed with brandy. Considering Harry didn't think he could get any brandy from the house-elves he decided to settle on chicken's blood until Masshiro could eat other food.  
  
When he entered the kitchen Harry was immediately surrounded by eager house- elves ready to get him anything he wanted. Dobby pushed his way to the front. "Harry Potter has come to the kitchen again. Dobby is so glad. Dobby has been wondering when Harry Potter would be visiting again." He said gleefully while jumping up and down. "Is there anything that Dobby can do for Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled Dobby always made coming down to the kitchen enjoyable. "Hey Dobby how are you elves doing?"  
  
Dobby smiled, "Very well, sir."  
  
"Good. Hey Dobby do you have any fresh chicken blood by any chance?"  
  
The house-elves looked at each other surprised. "Harry Potter may I ask why do you need it?" he was looking slightly nervous as if Harry might get mad by the question.  
  
Harry started laughing at the look on the house-elves faces. Kneeling down Harry reach to his shoulder and pulled a scandalized Masshiro out from his hiding place in the collar of Harry's robes.  
  
"I haven't turned into a vampire if that's what your wondering. My familiar, Masshiro, needs it to eat he hatched about an hour ago and is hungry."  
  
Relieved looks past between the house-elves, and a few guilty ones too. Harry just smiled and pretended that he didn't see them.  
  
Dobby in a way to redeem ran off to get the blood personally.  
  
Harry feeling hungry himself after his nights adventures asked the remaining house-elves if they had some soup, as he was kind of cold. Crawling through slippery pipes tended to do that to you. The house-elves were overjoyed at the chance to do something and soon the kitchen was back to normal with all the house-elves doing their part.  
  
Harry silently wondered what Hermione would be saying if she found out about this. He smiled she'd probably go off into her spew thing again, well actually its S.P.E.W. but who's really paying attention.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
HERMIONE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco woke-up early. He wanted to talk to Harry about the incident yesterday in Umbridge's office. To tell him that he knew his secret and that he was there if Harry needed anything. 'Did I just think of Potter as Harry?' he really needed to stop thinking about him.  
  
Draco headed downstairs and was amazed that he was the first one to arrive it seemed that he had planned this perfectly he hadn't wanted to miss it if Potter came down early.  
  
Draco was still the only person in the Great Hall five minutes later, which was probably a good thing considering he had nodded off while drinking, and the cup of cold water splashed all over Draco. Draco couldn't believe this how was she suppose to change back before anyone came in when there wasn't so much as warm bread on the table.  
  
'To late.' Draco thought as just then a group of five Ravenclaws had just entered the Great Hall. Draco decided to wait there even though she was getting a lot of weird looks from those walking in.  
  
She was rewarded his efforts when half an hour later Potter came in with his two bakas.  
  
Harry had returned to the Gryffindor tower around two in the morning and was still trying to wake himself up. He had gotten up early this morning to go to the kitchens to feed Masshiro. And had then caught up to Ron and Hermione on their way down to breakfast. When he was seated he looked over at the Slytherin table and froze. Draco Malfoy was in his girl form and looked to be extremely uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.  
  
Harry leaned over to his friends, "I'll be right back." Then quickly left before they could ask him were he was going.  
  
Harry walked over to the poor drenched female Draco. She looked absolutely miserable. And Harry couldn't help but think that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do because of this. When Harry finally reached Draco he grabbed her hand and said loudly enough for the suddenly quiet hall to hear. "Dr...ragon...nonda... you sat at the wrong table my house table is over there." Harry pointed at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked relived that Harry wasn't going to tell everyone who he/she really was that would have been embarrassing. But upon hearing the rest of Potters sentence he became temporarily speechless with furry. There was no way that Draco Malfoy was sitting at the stupid Gryffindors table... no way. Absolutely NOT. But Harry had a firm grip on her hand and was dragging her to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Potter was so going to pay for this Draco made sure it was number one on her top ten things she was going to do. He/she just needed something evil enough to do.  
  
What to do. What to do.  
  
Harry pushed 'Dragonnonda' into her set and sat down next to her trying to hide himself from all the looks by eating and not looking up.  
  
'I'm so going to pay for this.' Harry thought.  
  
And he was right!!!!!!!!  
  
End of chapter Seven. Yippy.  
  
Inuyasha: you are so weird.  
  
I know!  
  
I just want to thank all my reviewers. And tell whoever flamed me that I don't mind that was my second flame the first was over grammatical errors. I don't really mind they help remind me not to go to far off track in my story and I will make it go slower if that is what you guys really want. ^_^ And please don't keep saying sorry it reminds me of the police after they arrest Mr. Wayne in a batman beyond fic I've read recently.  
  
Inuyasha: Why didn't you yell at him/her?  
  
Because he/she interviewed me, and after I hadn't posted for a while too. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: I give up on you.  
  
What did I do something wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: (Rolls eyes) don't you have homework still?  
  
Eeek! I totally forgot. Oh well I never do it anyway. See you my Peeps thanks again for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
P.S. I got it so you can give anonymous reviews if you want.  
  
Inuyasha: WAIT.  
  
What?  
  
Inuyasha: Please Review.  
  
Oops I forgot didn't I?  
  
Inuyasha: yes you did and in front of everyone to. I'm going to go hide in a corner until you stop embarrassing me.  
  
(Kicking the ground) (Meekly) Sorry Inu I'll try not to do it again.  
  
(Waves at people reading the fic.) Bye see you next time.  
  
Inuyasha: (from his corner) Bye, and don't forget to review. 


	8. Draco plans revenge and Harry finds out ...

SORRY I took so long but my mom just recently got married and we moved so I haven't really been in touch with a computer for a while.  
  
Inuyasha: That and you've been getting bugged by your muses to start on your other fics.  
  
Shh. I don't even have the first chapter finished on most of them.  
  
Inuyasha: (looking sheepish) Oops O_O sorry.  
  
Eclipse: Acting like Raenef again, are you?  
  
I thought you were with Ryu and Raenef.  
  
Eclipse: (Sweet drops) I just got back Ryu says we're to overprotective of him.  
  
(Rolls eyes) And you are too!!! You know he is Chaos's son don't you he can take care of himself. Hey Eclipse while you're here will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Eclipse: Disclaimer: D.K.Dracona does not own any of the characters in this story so far.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Eclipse: Your welcome. (Exits room)  
  
Anyways sorry for the long wait I will try to post more often. If I can.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry was practically inhaling his food in his rush to get away form all the stares. Draco...Er... Dragonnonda was silently fuming in her chair. Harry stood up suddenly, grabbed Draco's hand and walked swiftly from the Great Hall.  
  
He headed in the least likely place anyone would look. The library. Well no one would look considering Hermione was still in shock in the Great Hall. Draco was being pulled and was silently making a list to pay Harry back for starting with knowing about her secret.  
  
Entering the library Harry headed to the Dangerous Magical Creature section. Dragonnonda silently wondered what in the world Harry was doing there. Probably just went to the least used area to get away from people.  
  
Harry suddenly realizing he was still holding Draco's hand quickly let go of it. Looking shyly at her Harry said in a small voice. "Sorry about that but it was the first thing that came to mind when I realized what had happened." Then he quickly darted in between the shelves.  
  
Dragonnonda looked at the shelf hiding Harry and thought that Harry had just gone there to avoid talking.  
  
Harry began searching all the titles to find anything that might possibly tell him more about the little snake on his shoulder. Masshiro for his part was hiding from everyone in the collar of Harry's robes, sleeping. Finding a few books that looked promising, Harry headed back to where Draco was still waiting for him.  
  
Draco had not expected Harry to gather up the courage to talk to her so quickly, was slightly surprised when he appeared. Then, much to her fury Harry came out with something like ten books in his hands.  
  
Harry set them on the table carefully then opening one started flipping through it Dragonnonda noticed that Harry was muttering under his breath. Expecting him to be talking to himself as a way to give him more time to straighten his thoughts out Draco leaned forward to hear better. What he heard had him/her sitting back in surprise.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about Draco. He flipped through the book in front of him muttering, "Basilisk, basilisk, basilisk, basilisk." Finally finding a page about them Harry exclaimed "Ah-ha!" really loudly. Looking up sheepishly at his remark, ^-^ , Harry jumped. "Er... Did you need to talk to me about something?"  
  
Dragonnonda just sat there glaring. Realizing Draco was STILL a girl Harry said, "Er... Let's get you back to normal then you can tell me. ...Okay?"  
  
Gathering up his books Harry lead Draco out of the library and straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Looking around quickly Harry headed inside. Draco doing a very good impression of Ron when they had first come here whispered loudly, "But that's a Girls bathroom!"  
  
Harry, who had just passed the door, looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "No one comes to this bathroom ever, so hurry up before someone sees you."  
  
Draco sighed in resignation then followed Harry.  
  
Moaning Myrtle heard someone enter the bathroom and quickly went out to investigate. "Harry!" she said then saw the girl behind him getting kind of jealous said in a hurt voice. "Who's she?"  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up at this. "Potter I think you have a girlfriend."  
  
Myrtle blushed silver.  
  
Harry started chuckling, "Hello Myrtle don't worry she'll be leaving soon. Just as soon as I turn her back into a him."  
  
Draco glared at Harry, while Myrtle just looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Do you come here often Potter?" Dragonnonda asked suddenly. Harry and Myrtle exchanged quick glances that Draco didn't miss.  
  
"No just when I need to get away from people." Harry said with a glance out of the corner of his eye at Draco.  
  
"Atsui Mizu!"  
  
"Oh now I get it."  
  
"Shut up, ghost. If you tell anyone about this I'll ... Find something I can do to a ghost that's really nasty."  
  
Harry just sniggered.  
  
"Oh by the way Harry how's Masshiro doing?"  
  
Harry shot Myrtle a glare. But the damage had already been done.  
  
"Who's Masshiro?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
Harry groaned. Reaching for the still sleeping baby basilisk, he pulled him into Draco's view.  
  
Draco was surprised to say the least. Why did Potter have a snake and why would he want to hide it? A sudden thought hit him.  
  
"Er... Potter that wouldn't happen to be a basilisk would it?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco in surprise. Then back down. "Yeah it would....Well I've got to go bye!" And with that Harry gathered up his books and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco just stood there stunned. Harry had a basilisk.  
  
Draco groaned as he realized he still hadn't asked Harry about the detention last night. And decided he would lock Harry somewhere until he got some questions answered.  
  
Draco walked to the Slytherin Common Room making plans of what he would do with Harry once he locked him in the room. Draco decided to ask some of the House-Elves if there was anywhere that would be a good place to do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran from the room as fast as he could he didn't notice the pair of twinkling eyes that followed him until he turned the corner.  
  
Harry ran until he reached a corridor away from the Gryffindor Entrance. Then slowing down Harry silently caught his breath. Harry said the password the Fat Lady swung open. Harry headed straight to the dorms started flipping through the books Harry finally found something useful in the book "Taming the Most Dangerous Creatures in the Wizarding World"  
  
Basilisks, also known as the King of Snakes, are one of the more  
commonly known Magical creatures that roam our land. They are also one  
of the more curious and deadly. Basilisks have two wondrous ways of  
killing their victims; aside from their venomous fangs, basilisks also  
have a murderous stare, "All of who are fixed with the beam of its eye  
shall suffer instant death."  
  
Basilisks are born from chicken eggs, hatched beneath a toad.  
(Trevor^_^) Basilisks grow gigantic in size and live for hundreds of  
years. Spiders Flee before the basilisk, for it is there mortal enemy.  
  
The basilisk is only afraid of one thing, the crow of a rooster. The  
crow of a rooster is fatal to any basilisk that hears it.  
  
Salazar Slytherin was one of the only one's known to have a basilisk  
for a pet. He left it in the chamber of Secrets were it was found by  
his heir Tom Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort in his sixth year.  
It was seen (through Reflection) again during the Boy Who Lives second  
year at Hogwarts. The only way to control a basilisk is to speak  
Parsletongue.  
  
If a basilisk is found young as in three weeks after its birth, it is  
possible for the basilisk to control when it's killing eye power if  
and only if a phoenix cries on their eyes.  
  
Harry smiled this was great now all he had to do was to get Fawkes to cry on Masshiro's eyes and he would be okay. Suddenly Harry realized how hard that would be Professor Dumbledore had not talked to him very much this year and Harry had a suspicion that the Headmaster was avoiding him.  
  
Well maybe he could call see Fawkes alone. Without the Headmaster knowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco went to the kitchen late that night. He tickled the pear and grabbed the handle that appeared. Entering the room he was quick to grab the attention.  
  
Dobby, who had had a lot of experience with Malfoy, stepped up.  
  
"What can I do for you young master?"  
  
Draco looked down at Dobby. He was still amazed that his father had voluntarily freed him Draco didn't think his father would ever free one of their many House-Elves.  
  
"I need to know of a secret room where I won't be disturbed and that could possibly allow me what ever I require."  
  
Dobby debated with himself for a second until one of the other house-elves elbowed him. "Master the one room like that that few no about is the Room of Requirements."  
  
Draco thought about it for a second the nodded. "Tell me where it is and how to enter it."  
  
Dobby bowed his head quietly told Draco what to do.  
  
Sorry that took so long to write but as I said before I just moved and I haven't really adjusted yet but I promise to write the next chapter sooner than the gap in this one.  
  
Eclipse: Ah the innocent act.  
  
What are you calling an "Innocent act I'm Serious."  
  
Eclipse: No your not he is. (Points to Sirius)  
  
(Growling) Arrg... Anyway please...  
  
Mat: Can I say it? Can I say it? Please???  
  
(Rolls Eyes) Its all yours.  
  
Mat: Please review!^_^  
  
Bye 


	9. Plans and more Plans

Hey everyone sorry I haven't written in a while but things became really complicated and I lost my internet again so finally after the really long wait like four months long I think I am finally writing the next chapter.

Inuyasha: Feh! Took you long enough.

Arg. Leave me alone I tried okay so any ways on to the disclaimer. OH MAT!!!

Mat: (running into the room.) What I was in middle...Oh you want me to do the disclaimer don't you. So you actually started writing the ninth chapter?

(Hits Mat on the back of the head.)

Mat: What was that for?

Just do the disclaimer! (Vein pulsing)

Mat: (Runs to hide behind Inuyasha) okay I'm doing it!

Inuyasha: Why are you hiding behind me?

Mat: Eeek! Ah-hem Dracona does not own any of the characters except Masshiro.

Thank you. And thanks to my reviewer for all my review without you this story would never be. (Sniff sniff) Now on with the story!

"Blah"speaking english.

(Blah) Speaking parseltounge

* * *

Chapter 9 

Draco paced back and forth before the blank stretch of wall across from Barnabas the Barmy and his trolls. They were all snoring rather loudly one of the trolls had fallen asleep in the middle of razing it's club. 'Dobby said to pace back and forth three times thinking hard on what I wanted. _I want a room equipped with everything I need to torture Har...Potter._ Draco turned. _Somewhere that only he and I can get into. _Turn._ That he won't be able to escape and he can only tell the truth. _Draco faced the wall expecting a door and found ...

Nothing.

It hadn't worked he had followed the house-elf's advice and it turns out that the joke had been played on him. He was going to kill Dobby as soon as he got his han... Wait a second. Draco leaned closer to the wall and found a small hairline crack in it only noticeable if you stood an inch away from it.

"Open." Draco whispered.

The walls parted and smoke billowed out.

He stepped in cautiously and watched as the room was slowly revealed. A delighted smirk came to his face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Harry didn't know how he was going to see Fawkes without Dumbledore knowing. He had been thinking about it since this morning when he had found the book. 

He was sitting in his bed at the moment with his curtains drawn. There just had to be a way. He knew there was. He just couldn't think of anything that would work. He could hear Ron and Neville snoring in the background and silently wondered if Dumbledore was asleep.

That's it!!!! Harry raced out of bed and threw open his trunk. Ron snorted. Oops. He needed to be quiet. Masshiro was sleeping on his shoulder. He quietly rummaged through his trunk until he finally pulled out an old blank piece of paper. Quickly tucking it into his pocket he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry snuck around corners always on the look out for Filch and Mrs. Norris. It didn't take long for him to reach the gargoyole in front of Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizbee." He whispered. The gargoyle shivered and crocked it's head and then moved it aside.

Being as quiet as possible he crept up the stairs. He listened at the door for a long time while he tried to see if Dumbledore was asleep. After a little bit he heard a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like snoring. If he could hear it, it must be really loud, probably because his nose had been broken a long time ago. Harry wondered who would have the gall to punch Dumbledore probably Snape. Harry quickly stifled a giggle that the image brought.

Considering that Dumbledore was snoring Harry deemed it safe. He slowly opened the door and slunk in. The room's only light came from the dying embers in the fireplace. Harry's eyes swept the room looking for the familiar lump in the darkness. Fawkes was sleeping next to the dying fire.

"Fawkes," Harry whispered trying to wake the phoenix and not the headmaster.

Fawkes woke up with a squawk

* * *

Dumbledore's silent alarms had been going off for a while now or so he suspected. After a few seconds of listening to see what the problem was he heard Fawkes, and the silent alarms abruptly turned off. 'Must have been a mouse,' Dumbledore decided. 'Well what ever it was Fawkes took care of it.' And with that he turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry crouched down trying to make himself as small as possible and wishing he could sink into the floor. His invisibility cloak doesn't work on Dumbledore he knew that from first year when he had snuck out to see the Mirror of Erised. 

After a few minutes had passed Harry looked up. Fawkes had his head crocked to the side looking at him. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Fawkes? Can I ask you a favor? Can you cry?" with that he pulled out Masshiro from his hiding place and set him in front of the phoenix hoping that he would do this one favor for him.

Fawkes looked at Masshiro and nodded his head. Extending his wings a little he gracefully fell and landed on the floor not far from the little basilisk in Harry's hand.

(Wake up my fffrrriend.) Masshiro looked up at his master then looked around the strange room in front of him. Spotting Fawkes the young basilisk just a little less than two days old realized his masters plan he wanted his familiar to be able to look at the world without the fear of killing people unless of course Masshiro wanted to. It was after all a basilisks leading defense.

Fawkes looked at Harry as if waiting for instructions. "Fawkes I want you to cry right into his eyes." He said looking down at Masshiro and into his yellow eyes (Annnd I wannnt you to keeeeep yourrrr eyessss open if possssssible. I looked up evvverrrywherre I could they don't sssay oncccce that thisss hurrrtsss you but ifff it doesss you cannn movve.)

Harry looked up at Fawkes, and held out his hand. Fawkes leaned over carefully and pearl tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped one by one until both eyes were completely drenched. Harry watched as a bright blue light flashed from Masshiro's eyes and prayed silently that it wasn't hurting his little familiar. Finally the lights died down and Masshiro blinked the remaining tears out of his now marble blue eyes.

(How arrre you fffeeeling?) Harry asked looking slightly concerned.

(I fffeeel calm annd at peaccce annd I am no lonnnger afffrrraid that I will hurrrt you.)

Harry smiled. He looked over at the phoenix, "Thanks Fawkes."

* * *

Draco was wondering around Gryffindor Tower trying to get a feel for the area he had every intention of kidnapping the Gryffindor Golden Boy just outside his own tower. He was using the excuse that he was a prefect and guarding the halls. 

He was just about to turn the corner take on last look at the weird picture of a lady in a pink dress, why the Gryffindors had decided to put their common room behind that picture completely baffled him, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

He quickly hid behind the nearest statue and watched as the person turned the corner and came into his view.

It was the Boy-Who-Lived himself.

* * *

Harry was exhausted. All he wanted to do was fall in his bed. Harry walked around the last corner pulling off his invisibility cloak. He walked up to the fat lady. 

He was just about to say the password when he heard "Stupefy." He turned around as fast as he could to see if he could dodge it. Harry was hit full in the chest with the fiery red light of the spell. The last thing he saw before he fell into the black of the magic induced coma was Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning Ron came down late for breakfast. Harry usually woke him up on weekends but he seemed to have forgotten to this morning. His bed was still unmade so he can't have gone that long ago. 

Ron wondered if Harry had gone out to think. He couldn't help but think that Harry had been off in his own world a lot since he had been locked in the room with Malfoy. He would see him later today. They had plans to go out that afternoon to go to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Inuyasha: that's it. Four months of waiting and you don't even give them more pages to read. 

I know I know but I want them to tell me what kind of torture I should have Draco put Harry though.

I'm all up for suggestions on it. If it's something that will up the rating please put it in the review also.

Mat: (Eating a piece of pumpkin pie) That's a good idea just don't let the story go so long without writing a new chapter ok.

What's with the pumpkin pie?

Mat: Halloween is coming up and it sounded good.

Sure.

Inuyasha: You are both weird.

Mat and Dracona: Thank you.

Inuyasha: (groans) I give up.

Oh wait one of my reviewers asked me once if my muses were real people. No most come from either books or shows. Except one, Matt, I made him up. Thanks everyone for reading my story I hope you enjoy it.

Mat: Please review.

Inuyasha: You always say that.

Calm Inu. Calm.

Mat: Please don't hit me.

Well bye everyone!


	10. Captured?

Hey everyone sorry for not updating in so long I have had major writers cramp on this story. No longer though so hopefully I won't take so long next time to write. I'm really sorry for taking so long.

Eclipse: does that mean that you've actually written?

(Glaring)…

Eclipse: I'll take that as a yes.

YOU get to do the disclaimer!

Eclipse: What?!

…Well?

Eclipse: Fine Dracona doesn't own anything except Masshiro.

Thank you! Now on with the fic!!!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Draco paced back and forth across the Room of Requirements waiting for Harry…Er Potter to wake up. He didn't want to cast an Ennervate on Potter because then Harry would be conscious within a few seconds of waking up and Draco wanted to see Harry's reaction as he slowly came to.

Draco stopped and looked around the room again. Everything was exactly the same as it was last time he looked. Perfect. He let his eyes roam the walls trying to see the hair line fracture that was the only evidence of the door leading out from the room. Other then the fact that Draco knew where it was, it was almost impossible for anyone to see it.

He sighed then started pacing again. His original plan for revenge had been to throw Har…Potter into the same spring he had fallen into but decided against it. After all even if it was a horrible curse he like being unique after all if he ever needed a clever disguise that no wizard would ever look for…

He walked over to Potter checking the ropes and chains to make sure he was secure. Then summoning a chair from across the room he placed it in front of Har…Potter. Checking the clock to see how much time had passed he sighed. The potion had said it took thirty minutes for the victim… I mean subject to wake up and then it wouldn't be another five to ten minutes before they where fully awake, depending on how strong of a wizard they were. He had been giving Potter doses of the potion every twenty minutes ever since he started to wake up from the stupefy earlier that morning.

He still had five minutes to go until Harry started to wake.

Er…He meant to say Potter. His conscience was laughing in the back of his mind.

Growling he was about to stand up when a sudden movement from Potter caught his eye.

Harry groaned softly attempting to wake up. He knew something was wrong but his eyes refused to open. The potions grip was still quickly going away but Harry still had no idea what situation he was in.

Draco was frozen in shock, the potion still had at least five minutes before Potter woke-up. His mine raced through all the conditions to see what exactly went wrong, but he could think of nothing.

Suddenly a line popped into his head.

"The subject won't be fully awake for five to ten minutes. This varies slightly with the strength of the wizard."

Har…Er. Potter must be extremely powerful to be waking up so quickly.

* * *

Ron sat down across from Hermione, looking around the room for some sign of Harry. 

"Have you seen Harry? He forgot to wake me up this morning." Seeing Hermione shake her head he sighed. " I hope he is okay."

They sat in silence for a moment when Hermione's head shot up. "You don't think anything's happened to him do you?"

Ron shock his head, "No there is no way that he could have something happen to him so soon."

"Yes, you're probably right." She said.

"Do you want to look for him later with me just in case?" Asked Ron. Hermione nodded, both of them stood up to leave. Ron reached over for a piece of toast from the table, looking up he saw Hermione glaring at him.

"What? I'm hungry still." Hermione shook her head and stocked out of the Great Hall, with Ron following behind like a confused puppy.

* * *

Harry still couldn't get his bearings. His mind was still rapped up in fog from the potion. Although from what he could see blurry images now compared to the black that it was earlier that had to be an improvement, although the blurs did remind him of the dungeons. 

'Well I guess it would be safe to say that I have been captured by Death Eaters.' Thought Harry. He waited a minute to try to see passed the blurs but realizing his attackers must have taken his glasses off when he was unable to.

Remembering Masshiro was still with him Harry tried to feel for any movements to see where the basilisk was. He got worried when he didn't feel any.

>Massssshiro? Are you okay?> Harry whispered as softly as he could in case Voldemort was in the room.

>… Yes Massster I'm doing well. Havvve you been hurrrt?>

Harry laughed softly in relief.> No. I'm ffine.> He Looked around the room one more time for any sign of his captor. Finding none he laid his head back and closed his eyes the blurs were making him dizzy, as he wasn't use to not having glasses.

* * *

'He must be in pain if he is hissing.' Thought Draco. He stood to go get Potter's glasses from the table that he had put them on earlier. He jumped when he heard Harry laugh. 'How can he laugh when he's tied up and in pain?' Draco thought slightly spooked by the laugh. 

Turning around he looked at his captive. Harry was chained to a stone slab in the middle of the room looking for the entire world like a sacrifice for some Aztec deity. His black pajamas blending in with the "sacrificial alter". Walking up to Harry he set his glasses back on his face, causing Harry to start in surprise.

Harry gasped when he saw Draco.

"Are you a Death Eater now Draco?!" Harry shouted angrily.

Draco shook his head and smirked. "Don't worry Potter. We're still in Hogwarts if that is what you are worried about. And no this is not an order from the dreaded Dark Lord." The sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Now Potter do you know what this is?" Draco asked picking up a vile of Veritaserum from where it had rested beside Harry's head. Harry's eyes widened. "I can see by your reaction that you do. What Potter afraid of what you might say?"

Harry clamped his jaw together and glared at Malfoy.

"I can see from your reaction that you are. Good that is the whole point of this little exercise." Draco said. "See you have way to many of my secrets and I need some of yours. That way you can't blackmail me and I won't be able to blackmail you. Equivalent Exchange. To gain something of equal value must be lost. Fair enough?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in puzzlement. He was very tempted to ask straight out what Draco meant by that, but the thought of the Veritaserum didn't allow for many questions. Harry thought about Draco's lecture for a moment then being the truly honorable Gryffindor that he was opened his mouth wide enough so Draco could pour three drops on his tongue. His Slytherin side remembering a book that he had read earlier this year about being able to control more of what you say if you take the potion willingly.

Draco, for his part was in shock. Potter was going to take the potion willingly. Deciding it was probably some Gryffindor foolishness, which they thought was bravery, must have taken over the Boy-Who-Lived, he poured three drops inside it.

Sitting back down in his chair beside Potter, Draco pulled out a fake pair of reading glasses a notebook and a quill. Putting on the glasses he looked surprisingly like Rita Skeeter's, looking up at Potter with a small frown on his face, down at the notebook, then back at Potter, Draco started his investigation.

"Now Mr. Potter," He said with the same tone that he had seen muggle actors use in those court scenes. Secretly of course if his father had ever caught him… "I have a few questions to ask you…"

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle didn't notice that Malfoy was missing that morning. They were to busy eating breakfast, having decided that he had been planning something for a while now and was probably still working on it.

* * *

Snape for his part spent the morning presiding over a group of first years who had earned detention earlier because they had all blown up there potions earlier that week. And was therefore to busy making sure they didn't damage anything when they cleaned some of the more dangerous potion ingredients and equipment.

* * *

Muhahahahah!!! Do you know how long it took me to find a way to torture Harry that would work for this fic? The pain. I asked everyone and no one had a good way to do it! Well nothing that was PG anyway. 

Inuyasha: That doesn't mean there weren't a lot of ways to torture him.

Yes but I want to keep this a PG rating. Thank you very much!

Inuyasha: Your weird you know that?

Thank you. You're so nice. I try really hard. Can you tell that I've been watching Full Metal Alchemist lately?

Anyway don't forget to review.

Mat: (Pops his head in) Hey! I thought that was my job?

(Ignoring) Thank you all who reviewed me last time. My Internet is not up at the moment so I can't see exactly who you are. Even the ones that reviewed me months after I wrote last. Thanks a ton you make this story worth writing.

Mat: Please review!

Hey!

Mat: (Runs from the room) Muhahahahaha…!!!!!!


	11. Questions

Hey everyone sorry this took so long to update. T.T I was trying really I was. I got my internet back recently so I'm posting all the stories that I wrote during the year as an apology.

Inuyasha: That took way to long. .

I revised the chapter from what I had it as originally. . This one's better.

Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. .

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

Chapter 11 Questions.

"What are you….?" Harry asked lifting his head up.

"No! I get to ask the questions" Draco readjusted his glasses.

Harry fell back on to the alter with a groan 'What does he want?'

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite flower?" Draco asked.

"The Evening primrose."

Draco stopped taking notes and looked up. "What?"

"The Evening primrose" Harry closed his eyes and hoped Draco wouldn't ask the question that was forming on his lips.

"Why?"

"It means Inconsistency." Harry wished that he didn't have to listen to himself answer that question. "It help with a lot of different sicknesses. And you can eat it."

Draco wanted to see Harry's eyes. He was hiding something and Draco wanted to know what, but with his eyes closed he couldn't even read him like he normally could.

Harry opened his eyes and they locked with Draco's, the pleading in his eyes made Draco reconsider continuing on this train of questions. But Draco planed to find out what was hurting Harry so much in that one question, if not today then another day.

"Favorite sport?"

"Quidditch." Draco snickered. 'That was obvious.'

"Okay let's try something slightly harder. You've been hanging out with Luna Lovegood a lot lately. What do you think of her?"

"She's spaces out often and says the weirdest things at times, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. She gets bulled often by the Ravenclaws which is mean but she doesn't seem to notice it, either that or takes it as a matter of course.

"Luna was the first person I meet who could see the Thestrals and didn't look at me strange when I asked why there were strange horses pulling the carts that year."

"Do you feel anything towards her other then friendship?"

"No. She's not my type."

"How about Ginny. What do you think of her?"

"She's a friend but mostly because she's Ron's little sister. We've never really hung out together."

He wondered now if Harry was just completely oblivious to all of Ginny's advances. Draco felt sorry for Ginny. Harry was completely dense not to mention clueless. He wrote a few more observations and then continued with the questioning.

"Do you have any romantic feelings for Hermione?"

Harry stared as he answered. "No. I only see her as a friend."

Harry couldn't believe Draco was asking these questions. He thought Draco would ask something embarrassing for sure. He could have asked these questions with out the truth potion. And why did Draco keep asking about girls? Harry tried to shift a little because the position he was in was getting slightly painful, but he could barely move to make himself more comfortable.

"Okay you've been hanging out with Cho Chang earlier this year and recently you stopped hanging around her. Where you dating? And if so what happened to break you up?"

"I did have a crush on her for a while and I did kiss her once and I did go on a date with her but she used me as more of a replacement for Cedric then anything so it didn't work out. I don't have a crush on her anymore."

"What was the kiss like?" Draco asked curiously.

"Wet."

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. "Wet?"

"She cried the whole time she was kissing me." Draco winced in sympathy.

Draco checked off another girl from the list that he had made earlier of all the girls that Harry had seemed interested in.

It took them another few minutes to get through all the girls Draco could think of, which happened to be almost all the girls in the school. Harry couldn't see the point of the questioning, so answered them all without trying to block the potion from giving out his secrets.

"…Okay? So you don't seem to have any romantic interest with her either."

Draco looked over at Harry slyly a strange gleam in his eyes. "Since you don't seem to care for girls do you like guys romantically Mr. Potter?"

Harry couldn't believe Draco had asked him that of course he didn't like….

"Yes."

Harry sat in shock. He liked guys?

Draco snickered in his chair at the look of confusion and shock on Harry's face.

"Is there anyone you do have a romantic interest in?"

Harry couldn't think of any so when he answered, "Yes." He was as shocked as Draco.

"Who?" Draco asked for some reason his heart constricting at the thought of the Boy-Who-Lived having a crush.

"You."

Draco's head shot up and he looked into the equally startled eyes of Harry James Potter.

Masshiro laughed as he listened to the conversation. These two were very amusing.

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
